


Never be Alone Again.

by SpekiChaos



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Confusion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluffy, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Violence, Why Did I Write This?, im crying writing this, oh thats why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpekiChaos/pseuds/SpekiChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John couldn't breath, he couldn't breath. His chest burned like someone had branded him, many many times. John's lungs felt like he had smoked all his life. His vision was blurry and the world was moving too fast. Thats when his synthetic leg gave out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1....2....3

John couldn't breath, he couldn't breath. His chest burned like someone had branded him, many many times. John's lungs felt like he had smoked all his life. His vision was blurry and the world was moving too fast. Thats when his synthetic leg gave out. John hardly felt the burn of his hands trying to catch him when landed on the debris ridden floor. 

He heard voices yelling, voices John didn't know. Bullets flying around faster than superman, taking out an blonde MX. Explosions echoing all around him. A few MXs ran pasted him, one stopped and scanned John but was up and running again. ''A lost cause...'' John thought, '' No point in helping me out.'' John tried to laugh but it died and turned into a fit of coughing. A nasty rusty tasting liquid filled John's mouth. 

"John!! John?'' Dorian worried voice shouted over the next explosion. And then.......there he was. Blocking out the roof from John view with his big electric blue eyes filled to the brim with worry and horror. He must have looked pretty bad. 

"John, I'm here. I'm going to get you out.'' 

More gun fire came from behind them. Hitting the wall a little above where they sat. John tried to open his mouth to say something snarcky about the MXs leaving him but another gut-wrenching coughing fit devoured him and his head exploded with pain. 

"Open your eyes, John. You have to stay with me.'' Dorian's voice was soothing but John could still hear the underlining panic in it. 

Dorian easily lifted him up and basically dragged him to safety, to the Medics. Bullets missing them by centimeters. A few explosions made them stumble but they made it. Everything sounded so far away, so fuzzy. The ringing in John's ears didn't help either. Too many people talking and touching him at once, John felt light headed, probably from the lost of blood. 

''John!'' someone squawked. 

''Dorian'' John's mind told him. Then he knew nothing.

It was a typical drug raid. Nothing was suppose to go wrong, absolutely nothing. In and out as Captain Maldonado put it. The Drug dealers had better more advanced weapons than they had anticipated. 

''What a understatement.'' Dorian thought, shooting at the dealers. All hell had broke loose. 

Dorian turned to reload behind cover and ducked farther down when some bullets bounced off his and John's hiding place. Dorian saw Paul's MX explode and rain down sparks on him, knocking him to the ground. 

''Go help, Paul! Get him out of here!'' John yell over the chaos, shooting one of the dealers who threw the explosive. 

''What about you?'' Dorian questioned intently. He didn't like the thought of leaving John behind. 

''I'll be right behind after your clear. Now go!'' John shouted pushing Dorian forward in the direction of the fallen Paul. 

Dorian ran over dogging bullets as he went, another explosion almost knocked him off his feet. When Dorian reached Paul, he pulled Paul up pushing toward the exit where more MXs started pouring in. Objects or MXs exploding behind or in front of them followed by a bullet shower as Dorian pulled Paul to safety. When they made it to the Police line, Dorian made sure Paul got to the Medics telling them what was wrong after a quick scan. 

Dorian expected John to be right behind him, He wasn't. Dorian looked around for John. He couldn't find him. He saw Captain Maldonado and Detective Stahl talking to each over details about the details of the dealers weapons. 

"Have you seen John?'' Dorian asked thinking maybe John had reported to the Captain after they got out. 

Stahl's face look confused and Captain Maldonado shook her head saying ''No, haven't seem him, yet'' 

Dorian eyes widen. ''No.'' Dorian whispered and ran back into the fray that the MXs were handling the rest of the dealers. 

''Dorian? Wait!!! Stop!'' Captain Maldonado yelled. 

''Where are you going? Whats wrong?'' Detective Stahl shouted after him, seeing the worry and panic in his eyes. Dorian ignored them both. He had to find John, his partner, his best friend, his.....John.

Dorain ran through the smoke and ash, greatful that he didn't need to breath really. He was programed to inhale and exhale to look more human. Dorian found John, John was on the ground, blood staining his police uniform. 

'' No. no no no.'' Dorian's mind was racing when he reached his fallen partner. Scanning John, Dorian saw that there was shrapnel lodged in John's chest and a bullet to top it all off. 

''John!! John?'' Dorian noted how worried his voice sounded and his programs took charge trying to make him sound more soothing, not to upset John or make him panic. 

He knelled down next to John body, checking his vitals. John's liver, stomach, and heart weren't damaged. 

"Thank god'' Dorian thought continuing his scanning. 

John's left lung was slighting punched, making it hard to breath also explaining the low heart rate. Dorian was starting to breath hard and he knew his eyes were betraying him. 

''John, I'm here. I'm going to get you out.'' Dorian forced his voice to sound calm and encouraging. 

John opened his mouth but a coughing fit took over, making Dorian wince. Blood splattered onto Dorian uniform, scaring him. That was his partner's blood. That was John's blood. If Dorian could throw up, he would have. Right then and there. 

MXs were running back and forth, annoying Dorian more than he liked to admit. 

''Hey, you!'' Dorian yelled at a Asian looking MX running past. ''Help me get him to safety, will you?'' 

The MX paused and looked down at John, odiously scanning him. ''There are others who have a better statistical chance of survival. I must help them.'' the MX replied and ran off deeper inside the building. 

Dorian cursed and looked back down to John. Dorian noticed that John didn't reopen his eyes after the coughing. Dorian checked John's heart rate, still beating. 

''Open your eyes, John. You have to stay with me.'' Dorian said, trying to hide the panic with soothing words. 

Dorian pulled John up, dragging him to the exit by himself. Something hit the wall and a spark blew out beside his head. Dorain didn't even notice. He had to get John to the medics. They had to save him. Once Dorian got them to the Police line, the Medics took John from him. Making Dorian let go of John almost blocking him from view. John's eyes looked so unfocused, so far away. And that scared Dorian. The dam of emotions Dorian was holding back let loose and Dorian's legs gave out from under him. 

'' John!'' Dorian squawked as he crashed to the black top. John's emerald green eyes shut.

The ambulance loaded John up and took off toward the Hospital. Captain Maldonado came up from behind Dorian and put a hand on his shoulder. 

''He'll be fine, Dorian.'' she said. ''We need to fix you up now.'' Dorian looked up at her confused. 

"You have a huge gash on your forehead, Dorian, and its sparking every few seconds.'' the Captain explained walking away, motioning for Rudy to come over. 

Rudy started to work on Dorian, poking here and there on the gash on his forehead. Murmuring incoherent jargon every few pokes. Dorian winced. 

''Sorry'' Rudy said continuing to poke the lavender tendon in Dorian head. 

''The bullet damaged your primary motor cortex. Which is the reason you fell earlier.'' Rudy said stopping with the poking, finally. 

I'll have to take you back to the shop to fix it.'' 

Dorian jerked, ''No, I have to go check on John, Rudy'' Dorian said, still kind of dazed and panicked. 

''You couldn't even see him now, even if you were family, Dorian'' Stahl said walking up to them. ''I've called the Hospital and they said he was in surgery. It might take a few hours to get all the shrapnel out.'' 

Dorian sighed knowing that she was right remembering his calculations. 

''Will you help me to Rudy's van, please?'' Dorian weaken voice said. 

''Of course'' she replied binding down to help Rudy carry Dorian to the van. Once loaded up, Stahl paused before she closed the side door. 

''He'll be all right, Dorian. John's too stubborn to stay down for long, right?'' Stahl made a weak attempt at a joke, smiling faintly. 

It made Dorian crack a smile and say ''Yeah, he is'' back. Stahl's eyes lit up and she smiled back, a real smile, closing the doors. 

Rudy was already in the driver's seat, digging through his pockets frantically. Looking for the keys, Dorian presumed. The van sputtered to life and Rudy pulled out of the parking lot heading to the workshop.

Rudy finally got Dorian inside the workshop, after tripping twice and falling. Breaking Dorian's fall both times. Rudy reminded Dorian of a squirrel, sometimes. Always moving about looking for the next stash of nuts and bolts. Chit chattering about people only coming to him when they need something from him. 

Rudy got Dorian up in the table with any more damaged to himself or Dorian. Rudy took off his jacket and threw it onto one of the tables littered with spare parts, knocking most of it off onto the floor with a clang. Rudy laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"It might take awhile to fix your motor cortex, Dorian'' Rudy muttered. '' And I'll have to shut you down for most of it.'' 

Dorian looked up, '' Please hurry, Rudy. I want to be there when John out of his surgery.'' 

Rudy paused. He couldn't figure out why Dorian was being so quit and...........depressed. Dorian was usually positive and happy about everything. Thats why Rudy liked him so much. 

''Johns been hurt before, that what Cops do. They save people by putting themselves in harms way. What so different about this time?'' Rudy thought a confused look on his face. 

Rudy shook his head, clearly it. ''Probably the fact Dorian can't walk.'' the robotic-engineer thought making a conclusion. 

''Right-o, Dorian. I'll have you right as rain in no time then.'' Rudy replied trying to be uplifting for Dorian's sake. 

He smile and reach over Dorian to the gadget that will shut down Dorian so he could make the repairs. ''Ready to take a nap?'' Rudy hic-upped out. 

A nod of the head was his only reply. ''O-kay! Have a nice nap then.'' Rudy said still trying to be uplifting and positive. 

Dorian's eyes went dark and Rudy set to work fixing Dorian and running back and forth from the coffee machine and that table. Working as fast as he can so Dorian could be there for John. So Dorian could get back to John so he could be there for the blue-eyed DRN. Rudy didn't like working under pressure but he'll have to make due. For his friends, he had to.


	2. Beep Beep Beep

Beep....Beep.....Beep. John's face scrunched up in confusion, eyebrows nearly meeting together on his forehead. "What is that noise? God, its annoying" John thought, still sleepy from surgery. That sound was making it hard to fall back into dream land. Beep.....Beep.....Finally, John got fed up.

"Will someone stop that goddamn beeping noise! I'm trying to sleep." 

Someone laughed close to his right. That was not the response John was expecting. He opened his eyes to look at the laughing manic. 

"John, that beeping noise is your heartbeat, man. And I don't think you want me to stop it." 

John's eyes widened, his green eyes looking huge. "Dorian." He thought, his mind relaxing instantly.

"No, I suppose not, " John laughed too, "Even if you did, Dorian. You would have to find a new partner" John smiled, satisfied with his answer.

"Oh that would be the easy part. The hard part would be getting your heart to stop." Dorian responded in kind.

"Damn him." John thought. Then what Dorian had said really sunk in. John's eyes squinted at the DRN then his faced turned to a look of astonishment.

"Hey! What do you mean finding a new partner would be the easy part!?! I am a great partner! I've gone this long putting up with you!" John half yelled playfully at his partner. Dorian's eyes were laughing at him. 

Then Dorian's eye filled with vulnerability and he reached forward, grasping John's right hand in his two. Thump rubbing over old scars, Dorian weak voice sounded. 

" I know." 

John's eyes widened and he clasped one of Dorian's hands in his own and squeezed. 

"Dorian, yah know I was just teasing you. You should be the one complaining about me. I-I'm damage and....a tired old grump." John said trying to make Dorian's eyes light up again, he never gave up the chance to tease John about his grumpy-ness (cats just didn't like him and he liked children just fine) and how he liked old fashioned things. Besides his car, he loves that car, Dorian's eyes were one of the only new-aged things John liked. "He has such pretty eyes," John mind thought, sidetrack. 

Dorian still didn't react. He just kept staring at his and John's interlocked fingers. Dorian's lips started to move and his eyebrows met each other. 

"What?" John said, confused and still kind of fuzzy from surgery. 

Dorian glanced up and looked John right in the eyes and said, " I let you down. I let you be shot and bumped full of shrapnel. I'm suppose to be a cop, John. To protect people! How am I suppose to do that if I can't protect my own partner, I failed-- I failed YOU." Dorian eyes were wild with the side of panic, after he finished his little rant. 

John watched Dorian's head fall to look at their hands again. John didn't like that, he doesn't know why but he just didn't like it. All of a sudden, John's hand reached out to grab Dorian's chin and pull it up so he could look into Dorian's beautiful eyes, the most human part about him. John's face took on a look of dubiety, changed to clear angry, then he opened his mouth to express how wrong he thought Dorian was. 

That not what his mouth ended up doing. John's hand, somehow, grew a mind of his own and yanked Dorian's face up to his and that where it, also, decided to stop. 

Dorian gasped and braced himself with his hands just behind John's head and left arm. John froze and just stared into Dorian's blue blue eyes. 

"John." Dorian breathed. 

And thats all it took. One little exhale. 

John smashed their lips together. His eyes fluttered closed and his hands reached up to pull Dorian closer by his jacket collar.

What the hell was he thinking, his subconscious mind screamed. "Your kissing a DRN." 

Dorian mouned and reached up one hand to cradle John's face, tilting it up to get a better angle. 

"No, " John's mind thought. "You're kissing your DRN, your Dorian." John mouned and pushed Dorian away, but not too far, and took in a huge gulp of air. Making John's side sting and burn. 

"Welp, what do we do now?" John said, gasping for air. Staring, as always, into Dorian's eyes. 

Dorian laughed, eyes crinkling in the progress, and pulled John's face towards his, so their noses were touching. "This." Dorian whispered. 

Dorian smashed their lips back together. John smiled into the kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay or Nay? Liked that kiss though, didn't yah? >_


	3. Wild Flour

The doctors let John go home a week after he woke up ( a week since he had first kissed Dorian) and only after they drilled Dorian with all things John couldn't do. John didn't know why the doctors told Dorian and not him. Dorian wasn't his spouse or boyfriend. Or was he? They did kiss after all and multiple times at that. Dorian had took John home and simultaneously moved into John's spare room. All in all, John was more confused than when he woke up from his coma a year-or-so ago. 

''What are we doing?'' John sighed, moving to lie down on the couch, picking up the TV remote on the way down. Dorian seemed to know but he wasn't sharing his knowledge. I mean, they kissed often and Dorian seem to like it when John reclined against him when they sat on the couch together.

They fit together like two puzzle pieces. Life with Dorian wasn't as hard as John had first thought. Since day one, they have harmonized together perfectly. They ate together, ( well John ate and Dorian just talked) they worked together to fold laundry, (Dorian never folded the bath towels right), and cleaned the apartment together. (John cleaned his room and the bathroom while Dorian cleaned his room and the kitchen. They usually cleaned the living room as a team which was mostly arguing over what-went-where) They had their days, like any couple, when an argument would break out but that usually ended with John slinking back with his tail tucked between his legs, begging forgiveness.

On calmer days, one of their favorite pastimes was watching TV. John just recently discovered that Dorian loves Football and really gets into the game when he thinks the referees made a bad call. Dorian's eyes light up and he goes all disco face while yelling at the Ref, who can't hear him. When theres not a game on they watch Food Network and snuggled. Dorian, as it turns out, has a knack for cooking and partiality cooking for John. 

''Does that mean were dating then?'' John asked himself. 

''Yes.'' his mind echoed.

''John, I'm home!'' Dorian called closing he door behind him and effectively cutting off John's thoughts.

''Lucy, I'm home!'' John jokingly mimicked back in his mind. ''Where were you?'' John called back not getting up from the couch. 

''I was buying groceries.'' Dorian called from the kitchen. ''We were low of milk and I want to make a pizza for dinner tonight.'' Dorian said, exiting the kitchen and coming around the couch to stand in front of the TV. 

''Hey! I'm trying to watch that.'' John complained. He didn't even know what was on. 

''Come help me put everything away, John.'' Dorian said stopping to peck John on the temple before walking back toward the kitchen. 

''Yes, honey,'' John joked blushing slightly while starting to raise up but to only be stopped by the urge to stretch. 

Dorian laughed at the sound John synthetic leg made when he finally entered the kitchen. John threw him a look and reached for the bottle of Olive Oil that was now always placed on the counter top. 

''mmmmm,'' John hummed, '' I hope you bought more of this stuff today.'' he said using the last of the Olive Oil on the joint of his knee. 

''I did. I'm going to need Olive Oil for the pizza, John.'' Dorian said, sorting though the food resting on the island. John's eyebrows fussed together and he did a onceover the bags of groceries. John's eyes then widen. 

''Wait wait wait, Dorian. Are you actually going to make a pizza from scratch? Like that guy did on TV?'' John questioned. 

''Yes, John. I wanted to make something uniquely American. You eat a lot of Asian cuisine, man.'' Dorian explained. 

''I'd hate to burst your bubble, Dorian, but pizza is Italian.'' John huffed out with a smug laugh. 

''Italian pizza and what Americans have come to know as pizza are significantly different.'' Dorian said with his I-know-better-so shut-up-John voice. 

''Okay, I'll let him have that one.'' John thought. ''But why go through all this trouble when we could order out or you could have bought a DiGiorno's frozen pizza.'' John went on, annoyed. 

''Home-made pizza has been proven to be three times healthier than frozen or take out pizza, man. Some say it taste better too.'' Dorian winked handing John a bag of toppings and the milk and butter. 

John smiled back, putting the cheese, vegetables, and dairy productions in their respectful places inside the refrigerator. Turning John said, ''So your making everything? Even the sauce and crust?''

''Yes-or well I'll be making the sauce. You'll be preparing the crust for me. Hey, can you hand me that pot over there?'' Dorian said while setting out some tomatoes. 

''Woah woah-what? You expect me to cook? Dorian, I-'' 

''Just get the pot, John.'' Dorian interrupted. Pushing John back with a hand on his chest. John gave in and went in search for a pot that was hiding in the cabinets. 

Meanwhile, Dorian reached under the island and picked up the bamboo wood cutting board placing in on the island's counter. Next Dorian went to find a knife in the draw, next to the sink. He returned to the island and placed the shinning knife on the cutting board. Dorian reached for the tomatoes and brought them over to the stink to wash them off thoroughly. Again, he returned to the island, sitting one tomato in the middle of the board and the rest to the side. Dorian cut the bright red tomatoes' stem off then sliced and diced the fruit. He repeated the process with every shiny tomato. Somewhere along the line, John had returned with the pot. 

''Are you going to help or continue to stare at my hands? Dorian said with a light smile of his face, knowingly cutting through John's thoughts. 

''What? uuh-sure.'' John babbled out, sitting the pot down next to Dorian. ''What you want me to do?'' 

''Go get a large mixing bowl and follow this recipe.'' Dorian ordered, wiping off his hands and tossing a notecard in John's direction. John picked the notecard up off the counter and read over it, walking over to the cabinets to retrieve the mixing bowl. 

''Flour, milk, eggs, and butter?'' John wondered aloud, now opening the refrigerator to get out the milk, eggs, and butter. ''I just put these away.'' grumbled John. 

You're going to prepare the crust for me, John.'' Dorian said, ignoring John's grumble. Dorian picked up the pot of sliced tomatoes and carried it over o a burner. 

''Yeah, I got that but how am I going to do that? I've never made a pizza crust before. Theres a reason why this kitchen still looks brand new.'' John explained. 

''Just add the amount of each item into the bowl and mix it all together. It's not exactly rocket science, man.'' Dorian chuckled out adding, what John believed to be garlic and oregano, to the now heated pot. John didn't even know he owned spices. 

''Oh, you think you funny, huh?'' John retorted with a smile creeping onto his face. 

''According to my calculations you smile, laugh and give off the persona of friendliness 83.2% more in my presences then with anybody else.'' Dorian said, cheek bones flashing. ''So actually, John, you think I'm funny.'' Dorian continued coyly, mixing the pot with a rubber-gripped spoon. 

John's ears heated a little but he shook it off and sat the sack of flour onto the island by the measuring cups he had gotten out earlier, while Dorian embarrassed him. He picked up the mixing cup that had ''1 cup'' printed on the handle and dipped it into the sack and dumping the flour in the mixing bowl after each cup. Once John did that he opened up the egg carton and crack three large eggs on the side of the bowl, picking out the tiny bits of shell that fell in. John then made to reach for the butter. 

''What? Not going to say anything?'' Dorian said, now standing on the other side of the island, facing John. Behind him the tomato sauce was bubbling, it smelt wonderful. 

''Admit it, John. You feel comfortable around me. And you haven't felt comfortable with anyone since you woke with your synthetic leg. I've broken through your protective walls and your afraid to admit that you want and like having me around. You can't seem grasp the fact that I'm not going anywhere and I actually, genially care for you. That also the reason we haven't talk about us, isn't it? What our future is together. Do we have a future, John? Cuz I really like to know.'' Dorian laid John bare. 

John was quite for a long time. His mind was working a-mile-a-minute. 

''So Dorian is just as confused as I am.'' John thought to himself.

''Hes right, you know.'' John's mind voice ridiculed. ''He broke through you ranks faster than warp speed. It was a attack you weren't prepared for. And you can't do anything but fall at his mercy.'' His mind persistently mocked him. 

Suddenly, everything was so clear. John knew what he wanted. John laughed then. A laugh that was border line crazy mixed in with the sound of a man that got the weight of the world lifted off his shoulders. John's laugh was cut off by the faint pain in his chest. He coughed and few times and put his hand on the island to steady himself but to only put his left hand straight into the butter. Thus started cycle all over again. 

''Uuugh, John? Are you okay over there?'' Dorian said with a smile creeping across his face, eyes flashing joyously. Dorian didn't really need to ask John if he was fine. Scanning was much quicker but he was programed to be polite. 

Yeah, sure, fine.'' John wheezed, wiping the tears off his cheeks, forgetting he had butter on this hand. John's hand left a smear of butter all the way up his cheek bone and nose. 

It was Dorian's turn to double-over in laughter. ''You got something right here, John.'' Dorian half giggled out while pointing his own cheek bone. 

''Oh, you don't say? Well, you got something right there.'' John said with a playful spark in the eyes. 

''What?'' Dorian's eyebrows meshed. ''I don't have anything on me.'' Dorian said looking down to check for stains that didn't existence. When he looked back up he was met by a cloud of white showering his face and chest. Dorian's eyes widen. 

John had just thrown a handful of flour at him. 

John was laughing wildly at the sight of Dorian white hair and face but quickly sobered up when he saw Dorian's eyes widen. They were so blue. So crystal prefect that John couldn't even guess what color the orbs were. John loved Dorian's eyes. They were always so full of some kind of kindness and understanding when they starred into his green eyes. He could tell what mood Dorian was in by them, usually. The eyes were the window to the synthetic soul, after all. John was so mesmerized that he didn't notice Dorian's face fade from a one of shock to a one of pure revenge. 

Dorian reached over and cupped a handful of flour and tossed it into John's face, flour sticking to the butter that already occupied the space there. "Ooohhh, This means war.'' John thought being sockdolagered out of his trance. 

Before either of them knew it, the whole kitchen (and some of the living room) was covered with butter, eggs, and milk, but mostly flour. John and Dorian were in the middle of the wreckage, covered. They were sitting on the floor with Dorian's back leaning up against the island. John was reclining on Dorian shoulder, eyes close and a peaceful look on his stubbled face. Dorian arms were wrapped around John, his right thump drawing lazy designs on John's side. 

John sighed. ''I guess that means no pizza for dinner?'' John said smelling the burnt pizza sauce that was luckily dowsed out by flying milk.

A simple ''Yup.'' was his only reply. 

''You know we have to clean all this up, right?'' John said opening his eyes, looking at the crazed mess they created. 

Another ''Yup.'' followed. 

''Might as well get stared.'' John said drawing in a deep breath and making to stand up. 

Dorian's arm wouldn't move. They actually tighten around John pulling back against Dorian's chest and locking him there in their strength. John was trapped. He forcefully, turned in Dorian's arm so he was facing him. He opened his mouth to speak again, to state his complaints to the world but was cut off. 

''Ssssshhhh, John. Just enjoy the peace.'' Dorian mumbled, eyes still closed. 

''But-'' 

John was effectively shut up again by Dorian placing a small chaste kiss on John's some-what chapped lips. 

''Later, John, later.'' Dorian said eyes amused and focused in on John's darkening, greanleaf colored eyes. 

''Fine.'' John said, a little breathless. ''But I think we should at least get out of these dirty clothes'' John said whispered, running his hand up under Dorian's egg covered shirt, looking up through his eyelashes and feeling Dorian shifted under his half-lidded glaze.

''Yes, diffidently.'' Dorian said swallowing hard, even though he didn't need to swallow. Dorian pulled John up by the hands and started to lead him to the master bedroom. 

''Don't you need clothes too, Dorian?'' John teased. 

Dorian spun around and smashed his lips to John's. When they broke apart, John was gasping for air, Dorian leaned forward to whisper into John's ear. 

''Thats not the problem, John.'' Dorian huffed hot air, placing John's hand over the crotch in his blue jeans. 

John's eyes widen and he started to pull Dorian toward his room again. 

''I think I have the solution to you problem hiding in my room. Lets go find it.'' John said, yanking on Dorian's hand to make him walk faster. 

Dorian let out a cheerful laugh as the door slammed shut behind them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I didn't update in awhile. I meant to last weekend but I am lazy and a procrastinator. Anyway, lovelies, I had to look up how to make a pizza. Then I ended throwing away the pizza, literally. I ended up with flour all over John's apartment or should I say John's and Dorian's apartment.
> 
> I should never be trusted in the kitchen, if this chapter is anything to go by. Like if it wasn't for take out or deliver, I would be dead right now. Who every invented deliver, bless you.
> 
> Anyway, enough of my woes. Leave a review, comments, or suggestions in the comments. Kudos are cool too. And oh hey! See that button? That the bookmark button. Clicks it! Clicks it now!

**Author's Note:**

> Continue? Yes, no, yes? Need to be more emotional? Maybe more dialogue?


End file.
